Memoria Aurea
by Sadistic Nightmare
Summary: "It's a forbidden jutsu that gives you immense strength in exchange of something precious to you-" "…like what?" Her emerald eyes stared at his own cold onyx ones. "Who are you?" And it felt like something broke inside him all over again."-your memories."
1. Broken Promises

**PROLOGE**

"_A moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever" –Unknown_

"Did you call Shishou?"

"Hai, you have an A ranked solo mission"

"Hai"

"You must cure the daughter of a feudal lord in Kumogakure. Get ready; you're leaving in two hours. The details are in the scroll."

"Oh, and one more thing Sakura…"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Promise you'll be careful and don't use _that_ just"

"Promise."

_Promises are like hearts-_

_**..:Memoria Aurea:..**_

Punches. Clashing metals. Blood. Kicks. Screams. It was a simple mission but it somehow turned into a bloody fight of one kunoichi against eleven rouge nins. Even with the odds against Sakura, she managed to defeat six of her enemies. Only 5 more to go. Easy right? No sweat. She was the Hokage's apprentice after all. Except for one little detail. No chakra. None, cero, nada. Healing the girl had taken a toll on her and she didn't have any soldier pills left. As it was, she barely had enough chackra for a few justsus. '_Well, so much for a safe return._' she thought bitterly while dodging a few kunais aimed at her head.

"You bitch!"

"Yo mamma!"

She felt an urge to stick her tongue childishly because, really, she just wanted to get home, have a warm long bath and sleep her eyes out. But _no_ life always had a sick sort of humor and it liked to remind her how much it loved her with such situations.

The rouge nin charged at her. With narrowed eyes, Sakura slammed her fist on his chest sending him stumbling a few feet away while another enemy sent three shuriken at her way, hitting her back.

'_Poof!'_

A log stood in her place. With the little chakra she had left, she infused her fist with chackra and slammed it onto the ground. The force knocked the two opponents out of their feet. But her small victory was short lived when exploding tagged kunais detonated near her, knocking her to a tree. The back of her head slammed hard against the tree, knocking the wind out of her and blurring her vision for a few seconds which was apparently enough time for her enemy to run close to her; swinging his huge sword, aiming for her head. With fast reflexes she ducked, her head pounding and protesting at the sudden movement. Taking a kunai from her pouch –_Damn I'll have to restock soon_- she clashed her kunai against his sword, sparks flying, and kicked him in the ribs. But not before he swung his sword again and slashed at her face-_The bastard, cha!_ - leaving a trail of blood on her cheek. She stabbed her kunai on his shoulder.

"Agh!"

Pink lips split in to deadly smirk. "That ought a teach him."

Her ninja senses kicked in once again when she felt someone closing in on her back. Summoning her favorite weapon, a scythe –her baby- Sakura turned around just in time to block her enemy's attack. Sparks flew as her scythe clashes against the opponents twin sais. Her enemy quickly withdrew and sent a serious of well executed attacks at her way. Sakura tried to block his attacks but he was too fast and she getting tired. Her chackra was almost none existing and her movement where slowing down and loosing force. As a result she received a few cuts and slashes across her body. And damn the bastard had ruined her favorite jounin vest! Blood spilled from the cuts in her arms and legs –Great! Not only was it ruined but also blood stained! Double damn.-but she couldn't care less as a cliff came into view a few feet away. They were trying to push her to the cliff!

Sakura was losing ground and she didn't act soon her days of eating ramen on cozy stalls and comfy stools with Naruto would be over. The sai wielder tried to stab her arm, pushing her closer to the cliff and Sakura moved out of the way but the blade slashed a few inches in to her flesh.

"Ahhh!"

Sakura couldn't hold in her cry of pain as she jumped closer to the cliff. Soon the sound of a running river came to her ears. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a glint of light.

"Shuriken, shit!"

She jumped back:

Closer to the cliff,

Closer to the river,

Closer to her _death_.

"Fuck you if you think I'll go down so easily! I'm not going down alone. I'll bring you to hell with me, you filthy bastard!" This was getting personal and Sakura was mad as in _I'm-gonna-fucking-kill-'em-all-for-ruining-my-favorite-vest-and-not-letting-me-get-my-much-need-bath-and-sleep-_kind of mad. Naruto was really rubbing off on her as seeing at her choice of colorful words.

The nin jumped in front of her, sais raised in hand. She was only a few steps away from the cliff when the nin closed in on her. Her scythe blocked the attacks but the force behind the blows made her take a step back. A few rocks fell on the river. Gritting her teeth she pushed but it was all in vain, she was losing her strength and black dots where dancing at the corner of her emerald eyes. She had to finish this soon.

A kunai was thrown at her and with her last strength, she pushed the nuke nin in the kunai's direction. Blood spilled over her pale face. The force of the kunai had pierced through his flesh and onto the man's heart. An instant painless death assured him and with that, his weight. For his broad lifeless body fell on Sakura, unbalancing her and as a result, she fell:

From the cliff,

In the water and

Her possible death…

"Sorry Naruto I won't be able to eat ramen with you." A bittersweet smile reached her lips as cold water drops splashed in the air and fell, just like her.

_-meant to be broken._


	2. Shaded Peace

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I can feel twelve sources of chakra a few kilometers away from here. It seems like a fight."

"Aa, let's avoid it. Which way Karin?

"…"

"Oi, Karin! Didn't you hear what Sasuke said?"

"One…two"

"What the hell are you talking about, four eyes?"

"Three."

"…"

"Four."

"Karin-san?"

"Five."

"…"

"What?"

"Five dead, who ever this person is, he's strong even though his chakra's at his limit."

"Well, even more the reason to avoid them. Right, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Oh! H-his chakra! It disappeared along with another one's!"

"…Hehehe, so much for the poor bastard."

_(A familiar chakra diminished,-)_

"W-wait, it's faint, I can feel it but it's-

_(-fading away.)_

-like a-

**...Memoria Aurea...**

* * *

><p>-Fast steps ran as-<p>

_Thud_

**He started**

Tree

_Thud (…if you wish to kill me,)  
><em>

Branch

_Thud_

**to think**

Forest

-Everything around mixed into one- _(then hate me,)_

Colors

**and remember…**

_Thud_

Shapes _(despise me…)_

_Thud_

Objects

-Forming a blurred scenery until-

River

**Stop**

_Thud (and by all means flee,)  
><em>

Water

_Thud _

Rocks

**STOP ** (…cling to your wretched life)**  
><strong>

_Thu_

Fishes

-Stop. Glance-

_ (…and kill me.) _

**_Pink _**

Jumping back to the river's side he saw a small unconscious figure laying on the riverbank. With steady steps he arrived to her side. Long rose pink hair, blood stained porcelain skin, skin tight wet clothes hugging her small body, blood oozing from fresh wounds. _Haruno Sakura_

A big calloused finger neared her neck, checking her pulse. To his surprise it was weak but steady. She truly was the Hokage's apprentice. Any other idiot would have died by now. It intrigued him how such a delicate looking girl could endure so much.

**Don't think**

He lifted her limp body from the ground with little difficulty and set her on the dry grass and she gave a pained moan under his calculating gaze. Her breath as coming in harsh gasps. She was having difficulty breathing and her ruined vest wasn't helping. He'd have to get rid of it. With a kunai in hand, he ripped her olive green vest showing a crimson sleeveless shirt under. He zipped it open in one fluid motion. A bit of cleavage covered by a sleeveless fishnet came to view. Her breath slowed down as he ripped a piece of cloth from hid cloak and tended to her wounds. Various cuts covered her face, arms, legs and back. One cut on her arm was badly bleeding.

'She was probably stabbed with a sword.'

Thinking dark amusement he ripped another piece of his cloak and tried to stop the blood flow. The dark haired nin was no medic but he had his fair share of knowledge when it came to treating wounds; a solitary life filled with bloodshed and endless battles had taught him that. But that would all change when the time came.

Her back was also bleeding; she would probably have a nasty bruise over there. The bump on the back of her head told him she'd most likely had a concussion. He gently put a hand on her ribs which earned him a pained whimper. She had three broken ribs he calculated as he gently popped her shoulder back to its socket. Another whimper emerged from her lips.

**Just act**

Once he stopped the bleedings, he scanned her body with his sharingan. He saw how -what he thought to be- the chakra reserved in her cells for emergencies like this one slowly healed her worst injuries while she rested. Probably a technique the Hokage had taught her.

With a final unemotional glance, he rose from the ground leaving the bloody cloak on her or what was left of it. He walked away, turning his back on the pink haired medic when suddenly he sensed a spike on chakra and heard a pained moan. He turned his head, his long dark hair swinging gracefully against the wind. Crimson red eyes met glossy emerald green ones.

**because in the end…**

'Awake already? Interesting…'

Slowly blinking she tilted her head confused while blood dripped from her pouting lips. Her chest heaved up and down making the bloody cloud move with every breath. All in all she looked lost, innocent, _tempting_…

But she wasn't supposed to see him so doing the necessary seals with his hands, he chanted the complicated jutsu in his head in order to erase the moment where she saw him. And as his deep velvet voice reached her ears-

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

-her world faded back to black…

**...you are a monster-**

* * *

><p>"The mission details are in the scroll."<p>

Nods

"Oh, and if you come across the medic, observe her. Don't capture her, not yet.

"The more we know about her, the better…"

"…The easier to manipulate her and _break _her when the time comes."

"Hai, Leader-sama"

**-a MURDERER…**


	3. Red Blood Crimson Scarlet

_And even if an eternity passes by…_

"Sasuke-kun! We're surrounded!"

"Hn"

"So, fight or flight?"

"Kill, kill, blood must kill…"

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Destroy them."

.

.

.

M

E

M

O

R

I

A

.

.

.

The sounds and crashes of battle nearby where the first thing that registered in her mind. A wave of dizziness and pain rushed through her head as she ever so slowly blinked her emerald eyes open.

_(crash. thump. tack-)_

"Ugh!"

Another wave of pain coursed through her body when she slowly stood from her resting position. Small cuts and bruises adored her pale skin, dry blood caked over still healing wounds. After the nausea and dizziness slowly vanished, she gather her things -or what remained of it-; weapons, medical supplies and lastly a ripped blood stained cloak that had fallen from her small frame when she rose. Staring at it with confused emerald green eyes, the rosette shrugged it over her shoulders. It was a bit chilly after all. The dark garment made her pale porcelain skin stand out, the blood red clouds matching the blood from her own wounds.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

The sudden shriek sliced through the air and snapped Sakura to her senses, making her run towards the unknown territory beyond the forest before she even knew it. The scent of blood and sweat grew heavier with ever step she took. Curiosity was eating her away, with one quick final step the scene before her made Sakura hold her breath.

A large shinobi was overpowering a small red headed female. The harsh breaths from her frame indicated fast fatigue while the male barely had a few scratches on him during the battle. With her pink head cocked to the side and bright eyes gleaming with curiosity, Sakura watched the fight unfold before her while carefully remaining undetected.

**There was no way to find him,**

The man was merely toying around, throwing weapons and jutsus in order to tire the female quickly. The red eyed girl on the other hand was struggling to avoid the attacks which were taking a toll on her. After all, she wasn't much of a fighter; she had _other _specialties in the shinobi world.

_(can you feel him Karin? Sorry Sasuke-kun, he disappeared…)_

Throwing a pack of kunais at her enemy, the ginger bitch -as Sakura teasingly nicknamed her- ran to her opponent avoiding his attacks. Once close enough, she sent a hard kick at his head only to hear a loud '_poof',_ a log replacing its place. Oh she should've known better… Ginger bitch's red wine colored eyes widen dramatically as she felt a presence behind her.

"Shit!"

Acting on her instincts, Sakura immediately took a poison coated senbon from her holster and threw it at the man's neck. Hitting a pressure point, the sword he was holding, read to strike at ginger bitch, fell from his grasp and with a loud 'thud' he also fell on the grass completely knocked out. The red eyed tracker stood in shock as death fell on its knees and a shadowy figure emerged from the forest.

Pale rose waist length hair swayed in the wind and bright green eyes glimmered at her. Ruby red eyes stared at the petit figure of her savior before narrowing at the headband's symbol.

"Konoha…"

If Sakura noticed the girl's sudden change of behavior she ignored it as she headed to the fallen shinobi's side. Why had she acted so impulsively? She had no idea but she felt a sudden rush of relief at the steady pulse and even breathing of the man beside her.

"He'll live, I just knocked him out."

_(she healed, he fixed, she gave life, she couldn't murder)_

An almost cheery smile adored her rosy pink lips that nearly made ginger bitch's lower her guard.

"Konoha." Red eyes narrowed in suspicion once again.

"Huh?"

"Konoha, you're from Konoha aren't you?"

Pursing her lips, the pink haired girl frowned slightly before nodding.

"Maybe I am. So, where's that located and where are we?"

A hesitating pause filled the air before "In the outskirts of Kumogakure. Konoha's at the south-west of this forest." she finally responded.

"Got it, thanks Ginger bitch!" Running towards the general direction the red head pointed at, she smiled lightly over her shoulder.

"It's Karin, you pink idiot!" She yelled at the retrieving kunoichi, an angry vein popping on her forehead. She would have usually avoided any contact with Konoha but seen as the pink haired idiot had saved her, it was the least she could do.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

A small smile almost tugged at the corner of her lips as she gazed at the last strands of pink hair before the wind picked up and lifted the remains of her cloak causing her ruby red eyes to snapped to the black and red bloodied material, eyes widening in recognition-

_(he's a few kilometers away! oh, damn it! he disappeared again…)_

"Akatsuki!"

**unless he wanted to be found.**

.

.

.

A

U

R

E

A

.

.

.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**And it drove him insane- **

Blood spilled in the ground from the clean cut across the man's chest. One by one their opponents fell in defeat. A smirked matched his sinister eyes with a tint of annoyance laced in the onyx orbs. Not one to back down from a fight Sasuke silently slashed his opponents, tearing through tissue and bones but never quite ending their miserable lives.

_(You're not even worth killing Otoutou…)_

The original plan was to avoid the group of rouge nins but seen as they were surrounded and the frustration in search for Itachi with no result was getting to their nerves Sasuke decided that the best way to loosen up was by beating the shit out of the idiots who dared get in his way.

**-to the point of betrayal.**

The sound of metal slicing through the air reached his ears before the set of shurikens even reached his line of vision. Blocking each one with his Kunasagi, Sasuke silently flash stepped to the nin's location, stabbing him in a fluid motion and hearing a distinctive _'poof'._

As predicted, the enemy nin rushed behind him trying to land a hit with his kunais. Sasuke met his powerful strikes with equal force, sparks flying with each clash of metal. Step by step the enemy shinobi backed away from Sasuke's powerful blows. That was all the dark haired shinobi needed to "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" backing the enemy into the trap of awaiting explosive tags hidden in the clearing with a horrified "Ahhhh!" following after.

**But he knew that somewhere out there**

There was no time to relax as another stronge and bulkier rouge nin attacked Sasuke with his huge sword, sparks once again flying with the force of their blade's blows. The enemy smirked in triumph clearly thinking he could easily overpower the Sharingan user with raw strength and swordsmanship. But you see Sasuke was faster, stronger, _deadlier_… And dodging the sword's edge with a fast step, appearing a dark blur to the untrained eye, Sasuke pierced his Kunasagi at the man's middle. A chocker gasp escaped the man's parted lips before he fell on his knees to the ground, along with his other pathetic companions.

**someone cared for him**

"Not bad, you almost remind me of that pink bitch. Even half dead she managed to wipe out half of my men. Heh, things didn't turn out too well for her though… falling into that river, with one of my best swordsman too. Pity, she would have made a wonderful toy. And unfortunately for you kid, things won't turn out well for you either!" The tall man smirking before him stood with confidence and strength radiating from him. Experience and arrogance shined through very eyes that soon widened in acknowledgement as Sasuke's eyes bled crimson.

Something snapped inside Sasuke.

Something big, horrible and perhaps sadistic; completely dark and twisted just like the gruesome illusion in which the man was thrown in. Awful visions of blood, pain and torture flashed in his mind so fast he couldn't tell when a nightmare ended just for another one to start. The processes repeating itself again.

**and it unconsciously motivated him to**

Screams and tortured yells tore themselves out of the man's trembling parted lips as he clawed his face, drawing blood and leaving angry marks against his dirty face. Tears rolled from his eyes and mixed with the blood in his face, leaving watery trails of blood in his face, drip-dropping to the floor.

_(black, white, red, black, white, red, so much redrederederedredred)_

And Sasuke almost smiled at the sight.

Such horrifying illusion took a toll on the man, his mind and body not being able to endure such mental torture, he passed out with a final "Aghhh!".

'_Weak.'_

It was at that precise moment when the man's large body fell, that his sharp gaze caught a suspicious blur. In his half crazed state he chased the blur, increasing his speed when he caught a sight of red and black.

**achieve his revenge**

'_Akatsuki!_'

The figure in front of him sensed his predatory presence and ran faster. But Sasuke was faster, stronger, _deadlier and insane_… so the person before him had no chance of escaping. With a final flash step and a growl escaping his lips, the crimson eyed man reached the person before him, slamming him against a tree and pinning the petit body with his strong, lean figure; Kunasagi pressed against the person's neck, nicking the porcelain skin and drawing a few drops of blood. Pink engulfed his vision and crimson eyes widened.

_(bodies pressed against each other yet minds worlds apart)_

"Sakura?"

**because someone loved him **

"Who are you?" Emerald eye glared at him.

And it felt like something broke inside him all over again…

_(crack!)_

"Sakura, this forbidden jutsu I'm about to teach you is highly dangerous."

-Nod-

"So only use it as your last result."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

…_I'll never forget you._

**until now…**


	4. Fairy tales and Fantasies

"_This… thing I just taught you, it's a forbidden jutsu that gives you immense strength in exchange of something precious to you-"_

Who are you?

.

-Zzzzzt-

.

WHO are you?

.

-shhhhhhtzzzzzz-

.

Who ARE you?

.

(long petal rose stresses)

.

Who are YOU?

.

-Zzzztttt-

.

WHO ARE YOU?!

.

(bright pearly smiles)

.

-zzzztttttzzz-

.

WHO-

.

(kind emerald eyes)

.

-ARE-

.

-Zzzzzzzt-

.

"-you?!"

(whoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyou)

-shhhzzt-

His already hectic world twisted with those three little words.

"Hey!"

(whoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyou)

"I asked: Who the hell are you?!"

(whoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyou)

"Are you even listening to me?"

-zzzzzt-

(red flushed cheeks)

'This is not Sakura.'

_-crack  
><em>  
>Dark eyes narrowed and a large hand tightened over a slim frail neck.<p>

'This can't be her.'

(soft echoing giggles)

-zzzztzttt-

"Ack! Get your damned hand off my neck!"

(whoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyou)

"Let go!"

"Hn."

"What's wrong with you?! I don't know you! Let go!"

(idontknowdontknowdontknowdon tknowdontknow)

"Tsk."

Dirty nails tore and scratched and sank into his flesh, desperately clawing for freedom.

"You can't be her."

_-crack_

Wide emerald eyes stares in confusion at red swirling orbs.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

Red eyes narrowed.

"You're lying"

A pale doll-like face constricted in confusion and desperation.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, ok? Just let go!"

Pearly teeth sank into rosy lips slightly tainted in blood.

"...please. Let me go."

_-crack  
><em>  
>Emerald eyes stared back at his with endless hope and pain and confusion and something he couldn't quite describe.<p>

"Please. Stop."

* * *

><p>Memoria…<p>

A

u

r

e

a

.

.

.

_-crack_

"_It is said, 'Time heals all wounds', I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." –Rose Kennedy_

(stopstopstopstopstop)

And it felt like it was the twelve year old Sakura who pleaded him to stop hurting the sound nin back in the Forest of Death. Sakura who is innocent and happy and full of hope and fantasies and fairy tales. The Sakura he knows. _His_Sakura.

"You-"

A sudden rustling of the brushes behind them cut him off and the sight of emerald eyes widening in horror, fear, terror just like that day in the chunnin exams is enough to make him snap as a rouge nin charges behind Sasuke's unprotected back . The grip on her neck loosened as he forms a chidori and brutally jabbed his electric limb in the man's chest. An unsuspected kunai logged in his thigh and he ripped it out enraged. Forming the right seals, an enormous fire ball engulfed the general area in which the kunai was thrown. A pained groan was heard before a slightly burnt body thumped to the ground. Sasuke stalked to said body much like a predator would with his prey. Not a sight of hesitation or remorse was seen as he slowly stabbed the man in the throat with force, blood gushing out and adoring his pale complexion before the neck snapped and a severed head rolled with an eternally tormented expression.

Blood spills everywhere and that's all she needs.

_**and in my heart-**_

She set off running in the opposite direction as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going, who she was, who that monster was, what was going on and much less how she did it but after a series of familiar yet unknown hand seals, she's gone with a puff of smoke.

_(Fantasy mirrors desire.)  
><em>  
>All he saw was red, all he felt was that familiar thick liquid which filled the air in that sickly sweet coppery scent. Death was all around. Several rouge nins where battling the dark hair Uchiha who moved with grave and calculated steps. Who killed without remorse and sliced though the bodies with ease. A true elite ninja he was with silent steps and quick fluid strikes. He was in a trace in which only he and his opponents existed… too bad for him it was when the last man standing dropped and the last drop of blood was shed that he noticed a certain missing girl.<p>

"Fuck."

And so he stalked after his prey, his ex-teammate, his Sakura like the skilled hunter he was.

(monstermonstermonster)

Because he'd always loved a good game of hide and seek and some things never changed he decided at the sight of a small trail of blood and broken twigs. Clumsy as ever that girl was...

_(Imagination reshapes it)  
><em>  
>Her lungs burned and her calves stung with fatigued. Sweat rolled down her furrowed brow and pink lips panted heavily as long pink stresses danced with the wind. Her erratic heartbeat sped quickly like her panting breath and messy thoughts. She had been running for fair amount of time after she had somehow disappeared and materialized from the blood shedding massacre and exhaustion was kicking in. Setting from her sprint to a fast passed jog the pink hair nin caught sight of a large tree a few meters away. Deciding she had put quite a distance between herself and that psychopath along with the fact that it would be safer to rest for a while before she passed out, she slumped against the tree truck before her legs gave out and fell on the short grass between the tree's large roots. A sigh escaped her lips while she spread her aching legs out, resting an elbow on her bent knee while her other hand rubbed her temples. This was beyond confusing to say the least. She didn't understand who that man was or what he wanted from her. Where she got all those bizarre tricks or how she performed them. All she wanted to do was find that Konoha place and get some answers for once. Really.-<p>

"What the hell is going on?"

_**-there stirs -**_

"My thoughts exactly."

A shocked gasped left her parted lips and her dark pupils dilated in fear. How the hell did he find her so quickly?! Small trembling hands grabbed a hold of the roots encaging her but before she could so much as take a step; he had flash stepped in front of her. She fruitlessly tried to scramble backwards, far away from him as possible but wood met her back and she knew she was doomed. Crouching low on his ankles, Sasuke observed the frantic female before him with calculating red swirling eyes and a smug smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Oh how he loved hide and seek...

'This man is dangerous.'

"Don't come near me!"

In her desperate state she frantically tried to kick him away only to be immobilized once Sasuke grabbed a hold of her thighs, his knee straddled one leg, knee between her thighs while keeping a firm grip on the other and effectively immobilizing her. Her next move was quite predictable, really. Something's just never changed. She swung her fist at his face only to by caught with ease by his larger palm and pinned above her head along with her other wrist. Her terrified gaze penetrated his being and he decided that maybe fairy tales and fantasies never really suited her.

**(because they lie far too often)  
><strong>  
>"Kami. Get off me!"<p>

Her struggles where in vain for his solid grip didn't falter. Her speeding breath fanned his face and she thought that maybe just maybe he could hear her frantic heart. That certainly wouldn't do.

"Y-you're crowding me!"

(letgoletgoletgoletgo)

He hovered above her, like a predatory beast and eyed her up and down. Long pink stresses slightly messy, smooth face flashing with emotions in a way only _his _Sakura could manage, emerald eyes staring back with inviting parted pink lips. Then, a flash of red and black caught his attention.

Lips fractionally tugged downwards.

"Akatsuki."

Narrowed eyes.

"What?"

Clenched jaw.

"Where did you get that?"

Grip on wrists tightening.

"I don't know! You're hurting me."

Sharingan spiraling.

"Shit! You need to fucking stop this!"

Face closing on another

"S-stop. You're t-too close."

Breaths mingling into one another.

"Damn it."

An unseen whispered plea.

(say you'll remember)

In his crazed state he raised his hand and whispered a soft "Kai" trying to dispel a illusion that didn't exist, never existed, before sighing in defeat and placing his head on her neck, inhaling her distinctive scent while absently minded running his hand up and down her slim waist. She tensed up.

**(this is reality)  
><strong>  
>"stop... Plea-"<p>

" I'm not going to hurt you. "

_**-a quiet pain.**_

He's too close. Kami, he's too close and she can't breathe, can't think and her breath hitched when she felt him nuzzling his nose along her neck before he slowly licked away the blood slightly trickling down her neck cause by his Kunasagi earlier.

"My name..."

He murmured against her soft skin and she shivered.

"...your name?"

"Hai."

He took a lock of her pink hair and toyed with it before running his lips along her jaw reaching her ear-

"Why don't you…"

-and huskily whispered:

"…Say my name?"

"I don't understand. Please, just g-get off me."

"No... Say my name."

A frustrated whine escaped her lips and he simply smirked arrogantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I don't know it!"

"Say my name." An edge of frustration hinted his command.

"I told you: I. **Don't**. Know."

He lightly bit her earlobe and she gasped, eyes wide, hands trying to twist out of his grasp, body squirming beneath his lean and muscled body. It's too much, she feels dizzy and oh, Kami is his hand making lazy circles around her hip?!

" Oh Kami. Get the fuck off. Are you crazy?!"

(some questions where better left unanswered)

His dark eyes were darker, clouded… and the way he looked at her made her spine shudder in a delicious shiver.

(In fear, desperation… hunger.)

"Try to remember."

(you should know better, Sakura)

His lashes lowered, staring at her lips. His jaw clenched, his shoulders tensed. He bent down and Sakura's breath hitched. "Stop—"

"I'll make you remember…"

**(it's cruel, sick, twisted and painful and sometimes even a bit sinfully delicious)  
><strong>

"…Sakura."

And his name was smeared on her lips.

_"…Like what?"_

_"-your memories."_

_(sakurasakurasakurasakurasaku rasakurasakurasakurasakurasa kurasakurasakurasakurasakura sakurasakurasakurasakurasaku rasakura)_

.

.

.

What happened to you?

* * *

><p>Thanks much for all the lovely reviews and support! I read them all over and over and over as I was writing this during laaaaate hours. As usual, school has no mercy and a huge block got a hold of me ;3; so let's cheer with some cookies! Enjoy everyone~<p> 


End file.
